


my heart is nuclear

by braille_upon_my_skin



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love is all that Sharpay fears.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille_upon_my_skin/pseuds/braille_upon_my_skin
Summary: "Seeing the image of Gabriella Montez's smiling face posted on Stanford University's website as one of the incoming freshman eligible for its Honors Program, does something to Sharpay's stomach".





	my heart is nuclear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Sharpay's reaction to seeing Gabriella up for the Stanford Freshman Honors Program. I'm not sure what Ashley Tisdale was going for with Sharpay's initial physical response, but it definitely warranted some exploration in fanfiction form. 
> 
> The title was taken from the Marina and the Diamonds song, "Radioactive", a song that I find suits Sharpay and Sharpay/Gabriella exceedingly well.

 

Seeing the image of Gabriella Montez's smiling face posted on Stanford University's website as one of the incoming freshman eligible for its Honors Program, does _something_ to Sharpay's stomach. It's a feeling not unlike having the wind knocked out of her, or a sudden on-set of nausea.

It should come as no surprise that the squeaky-voiced, insufferably saccharine bane of her existence is up for such a prestigious honor. She knows that the girl is a dyed in the wool brainiac; an award-winning Scholastic Decathlon champion.

Just like Sharpay knows that Gabriella seems _determined_ to _ruin_ Sharpay's shot at stardom with tooth-rotting sermons about _friendship_ and _togetherness_ that repeatedly bring those damn Wildcats clomping all over Sharpay's stage.

And, that Gabriella could _seriously_ use a stylist, as the longer Sharpay has to endure having dresses and blouses covered in hideous, belongs-on-someone's-grandmother's-decrepit-old-couch floral print in her immediate line of sight, the more likely it is that she'll snap and do something drastic. Like taking it upon herself to give the girl a makeover.

She drops into the seat in front of the computer monitor displaying Gabriella's face and debates what to do, only half-listening to her bizarre British peon's natterings about how Gabriella will miss "your show".

Precious, pristine, perfect little Gabriella who Kelsi writes her best songs for.

Gabriella, who actually isn't a terrible singer.

Gabriella with her soft olive skin, liquid brown doe eyes, silky hair, and legs that actually don't look _that bad_ in a miniskirt.

Who always exudes an aroma that smells strongly of tropical fruit, and makes Sharpay's stomach tighten whenever she's in close proximity.

This is the perfect opportunity for Sharpay to finally rid herself of the biggest, sharpest thorn in her side, and she'd be a fool not to take it. Without a moment's hesitation, she prints off the webpage and stuffs it into her purse, triumphant smirk unfurling on her face.

Within two weeks, Gabriella will be gone; out of sight, out of mind, and, most importantly, _out of Sharpay's life_.

No more clenching stomach, no more sickeningly pounding heart.

No more glimpses of that maddeningly coy and innocent smile.

As she bustles her way down the hall, _this_ is the thought that gives Sharpay pause. That makes her halt in her tracks and wonder if pushing Gabriella out the door and across state lines is the right thing to do.

But, when has she _ever_ cared about silly little things like _ethics_ and _morals_?

Besides, Gabriella obviously wants this. Acceptance into Stanford is nearly on-par with admittance into Juilliard… or so Sharpay has heard. As far as science geeks are concerned, this is like winning a Tony Award. 

Gabriella _belongs_ among the other geeks and academic devotees, not in the tedious, boring, hallways of East High. She is as much suited to this uninspired dullsville as Sharpay, herself.

Resuming her confident stride, Sharpay makes it her mission to ensure that Gabriella accepts this honor.

And, she will be _damned_ if she'll allow Troy Bolton to hold Gabriella back.

 

 


End file.
